


Photographs

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: E-mail, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Charlie would be able to get a wifi signal in Oz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

“Hey, Sam, I've got an email,” Dean said as he saw his brother walk past the library. Sam stopped walking and turned to his brother, standing in the doorway as he spoke.  
“And..?” He asked, watching Dean carefully.  
“And check out who it’s from,” Dean grinned proudly at him. Hesitantly, Sam shuffled towards the laptop on the table to see who it was from. He did a double take as he looked at the name.  
“Charlie?” He mumbled. “But she’s in…”  
“Oz, yeah I know,” Dean smirked, taking a sip of the lukewarm coffee he had made a while ago.  
“Trust it to be Charlie who can get a Wi-Fi signal in Oz,” Sam laughed, pulling up a chair to sit beside his brother, making sure he had a good view of the screen. “So what did she send?”  
“Pictures,” Dean shrugged, hovering over a few of the files.  
“Pictures?”  
“Pictures.”  
“Are you going to open them?” Sam prompted. As if suddenly woken up, Dean nodded his head, clicking on the first picture. It was a picture of Glinda the good witch, and although Sam and Dean could tell she was the good witch, she didn't look much like she did in the film. She did have blonde hair, and baby blue eyes (not quite as pretty as Cas’), her hair was scraped back into a neat bun instead of flowing around, and her eyes weren't quite as sparkly as the film showed. Instead of wearing the massive, hideous, bubble gum pink dress, she seemed to be wearing some form of armour that was scarlet and ebony. Some of it was metal, and other bits were some kind of fabric, but either way, it seemed practical. In the picture, she also had some kind of sword, one that matched one of the ones on display in the bunker.  
“Well… that’s unexpected,” Dean raised his eyebrows at the picture. Sam shrugged, just as confused as his brother.  
“Anyway,” he said, clicking the next image. This time it was a picture of Dorothy pulling a silly face. This made both Winchesters smile, because she seemed so straight laced when in the bunker, but she always let herself go when she was around Charlie. In the next one, the angle was a bit off, but the picture was supposed to be of Charlie. Obviously, it must have been Dorothy who took it, but Charlie was laughing into the camera.  
They flicked through most of the album, and most pictures were of Charlie and Dorothy laughing about something together. There were a few pictures of scenery, and Sam admired those more than Dean did; there were also pictures of other characters from the film, which Dean like them more than Sam did (and gave a full explanation of what happened when he watched Wizard of Oz that time when he got high in senior year). Sam rolled his eyes and continued clicking through the album.  
Eventually, they got to a point where the pictures of Charlie and Dorothy were turning more couple like, as there were more pictures of the two of them kissing. Dean smirked proudly, as they came across a selfie of Dorothy sticking her tongue down Charlie’s throat, and even laughed as the next one had them swapping positions.  
There were almost a hundred pictures after that, that were just the two girls making out.  
The last file that had been sent to them was a video, filmed by Dorothy if the shaking camera had anything to say about it.  
“Hey guys!” Charlie grinned into the camera. “It’s nice in Oz, the weather’s good and the girls kick ass here.” The redhead winked to the person behind the camera, earning a light hearted giggle from Dorothy.  
“In case you were wondering, me and Dorothy are definitely together. She’s so much more awesome than every other girl I dated. We’re having fun, kicking evil’s ass and stuff. This was probably the best decision of my life. I will come back at some point, I can’t live my entire life in Oz, and I will stop in to visit soon, but we still got stuff to do here.” She was smiling as she told them everything. She informed them how wrong the book was and how the film was a pile of crap compared to the real thing. She tried to convince them to visit Oz as well, because everything was better.  
Dean wasted no time writing an email back congratulating her on Dorothy, promising to visit just as long as she did the same, and also updated them on what had happened since she left.  
If both brothers saved the picture of Dorothy smiling as Charlie wrapped her arm around her neck, well they didn't have to tell anyone.


End file.
